Food Fight!
by DubbleV
Summary: What happens when boredom goes a little to far and Heather gets on Gwen's bad side? one shot. Review!


--

--

The campers went into the cafeteria to eat their morning "breakfast." Killer bass at one table, screaming gofers on the other.

"Why has it seemed so boring lately?" Geoff asked as he sat down. Duncan shrugged and sat down next to him. "I'm not sure, but if Chris doesn't kill us the boredom definitely will." Harold took his place across from Geoff and looked around.

"It does seem the atmosphere has decreased in a shallow state, don't you think?"

The two guys started at Harold, who pushed up his glasses and sighed. "Every ones bored and the challenges aren't helping."

"Oh." They both replied, poking at the items that moved on their plates.

The same conversation was going on at the screaming gofer's table.

"Stop looking like a bunch of little kids." Heather said, seeing all her teammates sighing and looking like they're bored to tears. Trent glared at her, "admit it Heather, You're bored too."

She just sat down, eyeing every one around her.

"This camp would be a lot better if _someone_." She glared at Gwen, "didn't put red ants on my bed when I wasn't looking!"

Gwen smirked. "Harold _did _remind us that if they come near you to stand perfectly still."  
Heather was getting sick of her attitude. "Look Goth girl, just stay away from me and I promise ill try not to hurt you."

Gwen grinned her teeth. "Excuse me? You're the one who's been messing it up here!"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Your such a child."

Trent grabbed hold of Gwen's arms before she did anything drastic.

"You and your boy friend are nothing but scum on this team!"

She took it too far.

"Woah hey what's going on over there?" Geoff asked, noticing that Gwen was yelling at heather involving the words "slut" and "mule."

Courtney looked up from talking to Brigette. "Agh, can we _not_ fight for one day?"

"Apparently not." Brigette replied, standing up to break up the catfight.

"Guys come on calm down." She said, standing at the edge of the table. Heather smirked.

"Surfer girl's right. Just give it up." Gwen smiled weakly. "I guess your right, we shouldn't be fighting like this," Gwen walked over to Heather's side of the table, reached down to Heather's plate, scooped up a hand full of her food, and pushed it angst her face.

"You did NOT just do what I think you did."

"Oh ok, could have sworn I did, but hey, what ever you say." And with that Gwen sat back down.

Brigette saw what was going to happen next.

Heather took her whole plate and dumped it on Gwen's head.

"Guys I think this is going to-" before Brigette could finish a big chunk of food slapped her in the face.

"Oh crap! Sorry Brigette!" Gwen said, realizing what she had done.

Brigette had enough of this; she grabbed food off of Beth's plate and threw it at Gwen, who dogged it, ending up hitting Leshawna.

"OH GIRL NO YOU DIDN'!"

"Sorry Le-" Leshawna threw a big hand full of her food at Brigette.

_Bullseye!"_

"Oh no!" Courtney said quietly. "Guys what should we do!?"

Duncan stood up, "the only thing teenagers should do in a situation like this." He looked over to Geoff, both of them had a huge smirk of their face, and both blurted out

"FOOD FIGHT!!"

"Guys not a good idea-AHH!" Courtney got pelted with food. She also joined in this game.

Owen of course was all for it, eating the food that flew through the air and threw the food on the ground.

"Owen! No eating the ammo!" Trent said laughing. "Sorry dude but this is awesome!"

Every one was laughing and screaming. Heather and Gwen where brutally attacking each other with plastic spoons, and Owen climbed back to were chef was and managed to get large fish, every one took some and threw them and one another. Harold snuck back to the kitchen and threw jelly from behind, while Izzy stole some large bundles of Cabbage and threw them at every one.

"Campers, its time for your next chal-AHHH!" Chris entered the cafeteria to be greeted by spoons and food like material. Every one stopped immediately to see what they did.

Chris stood still as he was being pelted with food. Once every one stopped they backed away, knowing Chris was going to be furious.

"Yuck what the heck were-AHH STOP!" they paused and threw more food at Chris, who stormed out of the Cafeteria.

"We should NOT have done this." Courtney stated, now frightful, and also covered with food.

"Ah relax princess, hey, at least were not bored anymore." He flung his arm around her waist, which she pushed away.

"Yeah but know we might be sent home."

"Wrong Princess, he needs us here so he can torture us on live television."

Geoff laughed as he looked around, so did every one else.

"I sopose we should clean up…" Gwen said.

"…Or we could leave chef to do it?" Duncan stated. Every one looked at one another, nodded, and exited out of the fish smelling area to take showers.

Poor chef :p

A/N ahahaha yess! Another one time story finished :p I didn't do well on this one…oh well! READ, COMMENT, REWIEW, REPETE…or other way around…IDK!!

Violet

Note:ah I know some of the stuff is spelled wrong1 my comp is being mean and after I spell check it ends upp all not spelled right! Of well I'm trying, gona download some software for it…yay for technology!!


End file.
